El Esplendor
by Jearo
Summary: Si les digo....no vale la pena
1. El Esplendor

El esplendor  
  
Jearo: Hola, los Saluda el yo que existe en su mente..  
  
Yukiro: Oye Jearo, ya invéntate una nueva forma de saludar a los lectores, ya la gente empieza a leer el Fic y dice"Ya lo leí" y el otro le dice "No menso, ese es el nuevo".......... Los saluda el yo que existe en su mente..Hombre, di fulanito esta presente o alguna mensada, por lo menos cambiale a otro saludo anime  
  
Jearo: Olviden el gran comentario de Yukiro, saben, este es el regreso a los Fan Fics, así que me iba a poner de traje.pero la verdad me dio mucha flojera, y frío también, así que dije "Al cabo el que escribe el Fan Fic soy yo, el traje no, entonces."  
  
Rika: Jearo, ya olvídate de presentaciones y empieza con el Fic si?? ^_^  
  
Jearo: Esta bien Rika, lo haré solo por ti ^_^..ahora si, con ustedes el esplendor, donde aparecen  
  
Yukiro..Gran Fic escritor  
  
Merle-Chan..otra fan Fic escritora  
  
Jearo...un servidor  
  
Saya..Fan escritora  
  
Rika..No me puedo olvidar de ella  
  
Y otros que ya verán...  
  
MARTES  
  
Todo empezó mientras íbamos a una extraña mansión que nos habían encargado  
cuidar.porque??? No lo sabemos.. pero  
  
"Bueno, fue un viaje largo, pero ya casi llegamos" Había dicho Yukiro  
  
Sin embargo, a Saya se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta del lugar donde veníamos, (LA CASA DE YUKIRO)  
  
"Yukiro, te acordaste de cerrar con llave la puerta de la entrada???" Pregunto Saya un poco segura de que Yukiro había hecho eso  
  
"Diablos!!!!" A Yukiro se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta así que nos tuvimos que regresar  
  
MIERCOLES  
  
Yukiro ya había cerrado la puerta de la entrada, y tuvimos que ir de nuevo  
a la mansión, así que...  
  
"Bueno, fueron 2 largos viajes, pero ya casi llegamos de nuevo" exclamo Yukiro  
  
Pero a Saya se le ocurrió hacer de nuevo otra pregunta  
  
"Te acordaste de cerrar la puerta trasera con llave???" Volvió a preguntar Saya de nuevo  
  
"Diablos!!!" A Yukiro se le olvido de nuevo cerrar la puerta trasera  
  
Así que nos tuvimos que regresar de nuevo  
  
JUEVES  
  
Mientras íbamos a la mansión a nadie se le ocurrió preguntar nada, ya  
saben, para no regresarnos de nuevo..Pero Merle soltó la palabra  
  
"Se nos olvido Hao en la Gasolinera!!!" Dijo Merle  
  
Sin embargo nadie le hizo caso y continuamos el viaje, pero pregunto de  
nuevo  
  
"Que va a pasar con Hao???" Dijo Merle  
  
Ignoramos el comentario, y al llegar a la mansión, nos bajamos todos  
emocionados, ya saben, era una gran Mansión, y al llegar descubrimos al  
dueño  
  
"Hola, como están, Ya llegamos!!!" Fueron todas las expresiones que le decíamos al dueño y a su acompañante  
  
Se trataba de 2 gentes importantes en el Anime.  
Akira Toriyama y Rumiko Takashi  
  
"Mira Rumiko, llegaron las mascotas que pedí" Respondio Toriyama al ver nuestras expresiones "Mira como retozan y juguetean"  
  
"Oye Akira, esos son los que van a cuidar la casa" Respondio Rumiko  
  
"Si, trabajan Mucho y juegan mucho" Respondio Akira  
  
Al entrar en la casa fue la más extraordinaria que habíamos visto, grandes cortinas y pinturas, alfombras y muebles elegantes.pero sin embargo tenía  
una historia terrible..  
  
"Esta casa tiene una historia larga e interesante.Verdad Rumiko???" Hablaba Akira  
  
"Si, es verdad" Respondio Rumiko  
  
"Fue construida sobre un cementerio indio y usada para hacer rituales satánicos, quema de brujas y 5 especiales de navidad de Tatiana" Terminaba de Hablar Akira  
  
"Uy!!!!" Me dieron escalofríos y exclame "Tatiana.que miedo"  
  
Llegamos a un elevador y al abrirse las puertas salio..SANGRE!!!!, Pero  
nadie se puso nervioso, así que Akira dijo  
  
"Que raro!!!!, la sangre comúnmente baja del segundo piso" Explico Akira  
  
Al estar observando mas la casa cada uno fue a un lugar en especial, Yukiro a ver que tenia de cosas caras, Saya a mirar el panorama, Rika y Yo fuimos a un balcón a hablar..Y Merle, se fue a un laberinto hecho de arbustos..como Merle se había perdido en el laberinto, uso su habilidad de rasguñar como una "Neko" y encontrar, un camino corto a la salida.al salir arañando todo el arbusto dejando a simple vista puros Hoyos se encontró a alguien familiar.  
  
Rika salio del laberinto y encontró a...Kid músculo y exclamo  
  
"Que te parece, encontré un atajo para el laberinto" Le hablo Merle a Kid Músculo  
  
Kid se asomo a ver el desbarajuste que había hecho Merle y empezó a  
insultarla  
  
"Eres una.."Iba a hablar Kid Músculo pero su pensamiento lo detuvo y hablo pensando  
  
"No, tranquilo con la chica, uno de ellos se va a volver loco y los va a hacer puré Musculiano"Penso Kid Músculo  
  
Merle, leyó el pensamiento y pregunto.  
  
"Como es el puré Musculiano???" Pregunto Merle  
  
"Ehhh???" se sorprendió Kid "Me leíste el pensamiento.Tu tienes el "ESPLENDOR" le dijo Kid a Merle  
  
"Querrás decir Resplandor" Lo corrigió Merle  
  
"Shh, quieres que nos demanden por derecho de autor???" Pregunto Kid  
  
"...No" Respondio Merle  
  
"Ahora escucha, si alguno de los que vino contigo se vuelve loco usa tu "ESPLENDOR" para llamarme y vendré corriendo.pero no me leas mi mente entre las 4 y las 5 esa es la hora de Kid Músculo" Le dijo y se fue hacia otra parte  
  
Mientras tanto, Rumiko cortaba el cable de la televisión y Akira metía unas  
"gaseosas" en un carro ultimo modelo que llevaban..Akira exclamo  
  
"Si los dejo sin televisión, y sin gaseosas, se que estos sujetos trabajaran honestamente hasta que regresemos" Dijo Akira  
  
"Pero Akira, no se te ha ocurrido que quizás por hacer esto los anteriores que cuidaban la casa enloquecieron y mataron a sus acompañantes???" Dijo Rumiko preocupada  
  
"Puede ser.Hagamos esto..si volvemos y todos están muertos, te debo una coca" Dijo Akira quien junto con Rumiko partieron en un auto  
  
Ya entrada la noche Merle, Rika, Saya y Yo jugábamos al "uno" y Yukiro se  
dirigió a prender la tele.Pero..NO HABIA!!!!!, Pensábamos que Yukiro se  
enojaría pero..  
  
"Ummm.se corto el cable, voy por una coca" Dijo Yukiro normalmente  
  
Así que se dirigió al Refrigerador pero..  
  
"No hay ni una gota en toda la casa, que les parece señores" Dijo Yukiro Normalmente y cerro el refrigerador  
  
"Yukiro, me sorprendes, te lo estas tomando todo bastante bien" Dijo Saya  
  
"LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!!!LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!!"Grito Yukiro  
  
"Yukiro!!!" Dijo Saya  
  
"Perdón, no te asustes" Se disculpo Yukiro  
  
Se calmo y luego hablo de nuevo  
  
"Hay muchas cosas para mantenerme ocupado.Voy a ver la colección de hachas" Dijo Yukiro quien se fue y cerro la puerta, pero de pronto se abrió de nuevo  
  
"Nos vemos" Dijo Yukiro con un tono macabro  
  
Rika se había gustado se puso junto a mi y pregunto  
  
"Jearo, crees que Yukiro nos mate???"Lo dijo con su dulce pero asustada voz  
  
"No se, tendremos que esperar" Le respondí  
  
Mientras Yukiro había ido a un lugar de la mansión que parecía un bar, se sentó en la barra con cara de aburrido pero alguien se le apareció Touya,  
vestido de mesero y con cara de pocos amigos  
  
"Que te sirvo Yukiro???" Pregunto un poco después de aparecerse  
  
"Touya, una coca" Le Respondio rápidamente Yukiro  
  
"No, hasta que mates a los que te acompañaron" Dijo Touya  
  
"Porque habría que matarlos???" Pregunto Yukiro  
  
"Bueno.los fantasmas somos mas felices" Dijo Touya  
  
"Tu no te ves feliz" Dijo Yukiro  
  
"Pero soy feliz, Muy feliz La,la,la,la,la (lo decía sarcásticamente) Ves???__" Respondio Touya enojado  
  
Hay que admitir que Yukiro nos había preocupado, pero nos pusimos a buscarlo, Rika lo fue a buscar a la biblioteca, donde veía una computadora  
prendida.se acercaba.  
  
"Yukiro???" Preguntaba Rika  
  
Al ver la computadora prendida se acerco y reflexiono  
  
"Tal vez lo que escribió, me diga como se encuentra" Dijo Rika quien se acerco a la comp.  
  
En la comp. Estaba escrita la frase "Me siento Bien" en arial con tamaño 5,  
Rika se sintió un poco mejor, pero habían iniciado unos relámpagos que sirvieron como luz para alumbrar todo el cuarto de la biblioteca, Rika se encontró con una gran sorpresa, al alumbrarse todo vio en las paredes la  
frase "SIN TELE Y SIN GASEOSA YUKIRO PIERDE LA CORDURA"  
  
"Esto no me gusta mucho."Expreso Rika  
  
En ese momento entro Yukiro a la biblioteca...Rika se había espantado y  
grito pero Yukiro, se acercaba a Rika cabizbajamente y hablando  
  
"Que te parece Rika??, solo me falta el titulo.se me había ocurrido algo como "Sin tele y sin gaseosa Yukiro pierde.pero no se que cosa puedo perder"Dijo Yukiro  
  
"La cordura???" Pregunto Rika asustada  
  
"ESO PUEDE SUCEDER!!!!" Yukiro se volvió loco y empezó a perseguir a Rika  
  
En ese momento halló un vidrio que decía."En caso de locura, romper el  
vidrio" en su interior había un bat, el cual Rika lo tomo  
  
"Aléjate de mi Yukiro" Lo enfrento Rika con el bat mientras subían unas escaleras  
  
"Dame ese bat Rika!!!!" Le grito Yukiro  
  
"No" Dijo Rika  
  
"Dame el bat" Decía Yukiro  
  
"Que no" Dijo Rika mientras seguían subiendo  
  
"Vamos, Dame ese bat!!!!Dame ese bat!!!!! Jeje,"Yukiro estaba bien loco  
  
Sin embargo con las caras que ponía cualquiera se podía haber asustado, y  
en una pared había un espejo Yukiro se vio en el y se asusto el mismo, provocando que se cayera de las escaleras y perdiera el conocimiento..Lo  
cargue hasta dejarlo en la alacena, y Saya expreso.  
  
"Quédate aquí hasta que se te quite lo loco" Lo dijo enojada y lo dejamos en la alacena  
  
Ya habían pasado unas horas y Yukiro se había recuperado.(Un poco) así que  
se puso a comer todo lo que había ahí.alguien toco a la puerta  
  
"Yukiro.Soy Touya, mira algunas animas y yo estamos preocupados. El proyecto no avanza" Le reprocho Touya  
  
"No puedo matar..estoy comiendo" Respondio Yukiro  
  
"Por el amor de Dios, vendrás con nosotros Yukiro" Hablo Touya el cual abrió la puerta y junto con otros monstruos se llevaron a Yukiro arrastrando ya que el no se dejaba sacar de ahí  
  
Mientras tanto nosotros cenábamos un poco preocupados por Yukiro. Pero el se había vuelto loco de nuevo, había agarrado una hacha de la colección y  
empezó a romper una puerta  
  
"Aun hay mas!!!!" Grito Yukiro mientras rompía la puerta pero al abrirla no había nadie (Se había equivocado) "Diablos!!!!  
  
Lo intento de nuevo y rompió otra puerta con el hacha, tampoco había nadie,  
mas que Hao que quien sabe como había llegado a la mansión  
  
"Aun hay mas!!!" Grito Yukiro  
  
"Hey, Yukiro, ¿Cómo te va?" Le pregunto Hao  
  
"Diablos!!!" Exclamo Yukiro quien se fue a otra puerta  
  
Lo intento por última vez y no se equivoco  
  
"Quieren saber como se mata a unos Fan Fic escritores en un Fan Fic de Horror, todo esto y mas en 60 Minutos"Hablo Yukiro  
  
Al verlo lo único que pudimos hacer fue gritar y salir de ahí corriendo, mientras corríamos entramos a un cuarto con una radio así que Saya intentó  
hablar a la policía  
  
"Policía!!!, un Fan Fic escritor se volvió loco y quiere matarnos.cambio" Dijo Saya  
  
Del otro lado uno de los policías de Árale exclamo sin preocuparse  
  
"Gracias a Dios que cambio, me asuste mucho"Al momento que apago la radio  
  
"No responden" Dijo Saya preocupada  
  
"No te preocupes Saya, puedo usar mi "ESPLENDOR" para llamar a Kid Músculo" Dijo Merle quien empezó a concentrarse  
  
Como ya era noche Kid Músculo se encontraba en la cama con su "Pijama" aunque estaba viendo la tele en una de esas chicas, de repente sintió como  
Merle le llamaba y se levanto súbitamente  
  
"Así que la pequeña Neko y los demás están en problemas."Dijo Kid quien en seguida salio de su casa  
  
Así que Kid Músculo fue a la mansión, ya dentro exclamo  
  
"Muy bien loco, muéstrame lo que tienes" Dijo Kid amenazante  
  
Sin embargo Yukiro apareció por atrás y le clavo el hacha que tenia en la  
espalda, y Kid dijo  
  
"Eso es lo mejor que tienes???" Al decirlo cayó en el piso muerto  
  
"Sabia que este menso no nos ayudaría" Dijo Merle decepcionada  
  
"Tengo que matarlos."Dijo Yukiro quien agarro otra Hacha y nos empezó a seguir  
  
Fin del primer capitulo....  
  
Que tal??? 


	2. Muere antes de Gritar

S-Cream:  
Muere antes de Gritar  
  
Hola Fan-Fic lectores.bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de "El esplendor" gracias por los review y por la gente que supo de donde saque la idea.muy bien, ahora saber de donde saque la idea de este capitulo es mas fácil en fin.  
  
Kory: ¬_¬ podrías dejar de hacer presentaciones grandes Jearo???  
  
Yukiro. Si, a los lectores les aburre eso.  
  
Hao: Si.empieza con la historia  
  
Jearo: Esta bien pero antes, voy a cantar la canción "Doom"  
  
Yukiro: Cual es esa canción  
  
Jearo: Esta..Doom Doom doom doom doom dom doom dooom dododom dododododomm dododododomm dooom dobdidbdidodoom doom dooom fin se acabo. (La canción es de GIR, personaje del invasor Zim)  
  
Yukiro: ¬_¬  
  
Kory: ¬_¬  
  
Hao: ¬_¬  
  
Ustedes (creo): ¬_¬  
  
Rika: ^_^UUU Jearo Koi..podrías ahora si empezar con la historia???  
  
Jearo: Esta bien Rikita.lo haré por ti..  
  
Jearo´s Gumi (amigos de Jearo): Gracias Rika.Gracias Dios...  
  
En capítulos anteriores:::::::  
  
(Bueno, fue un viaje largo, pero ya casi llegamos)  
  
(Se nos olvido Hao en la Gasolinera!!!)  
  
(Mira Rumiko, llegaron las mascotas que pedí)  
  
(No, tranquilo con la chica, uno de ellos se va a volver loco y los va a hacer puré Musculiano)  
  
(Tu tienes el "ESPLENDOR")  
  
(Tengo que matarlos.)  
  
"Tengo que matarlos." Dijo Yukiro quien agarro otra Hacha y nos empezó a seguir  
  
Todos empezamos a salir de la mansión.se imaginan?? Yukiro como loco y con  
hacha..  
  
"Yukiro.espera.que no me reconoces??"Hablaba Saya "Soy tu corazoncito de azúcar..Recuerdas???"  
  
Sin embargo Yukiro solo dijo  
  
"...Por una Coca haría lo que fuera,.incluyendo matarlos.." Y corrió más rápido  
  
"Tenemos que escondernos.iremos al bosque.."Dije y fuimos al bosque  
  
A lo lejos se podía ver una sombra..estaba mirando por el telescopio hacia  
donde íbamos.Iba vestido de negro.de hecho iba con una capa, traía una  
mascara blanca de un hombre gritando...  
  
"Jejeje.."Rió la sombra "Así que.van al bosque"  
  
Se levanto la mascara.era  
  
"Bueno, la mansión esta sola.Yukiro y los demás salieron...voy a entrar a ver que tiene la mansión que no me invitaron."Hablaba Kory."Pero para confirmar eso voy a hablar." y saco su celular  
  
Como saben, la casa no estaba sola, bueno, si leyeron el capitulo anterior  
había alguien que se había quedado y que no sabia ni que  
ondas..............  
  
"Una cosa es segura, no vuelvo a viajar con ellos _" alguien hablaba enojado en la casa  
  
RING RING Sonaba el teléfono  
  
"A pesar de que me vine a pie desde la gasolinera, a pesar de que nunca dormí, a pesar de que ni siquiera Yukiro me saludo, a pesar de todo..tengo que contestar el MALDITO TELEFONO!!!!!!!!!" Se quejaba Hao  
  
RING RING Sonó de nuevo el teléfono  
  
"No importa.voy a contestar" Dijo Hao  
  
Kory se encontraba muy cerca de la casa..de hecho estaba afuera de la mansión esperando que nadie contestara el teléfono, pero sonó, y Kory se  
escondió, y oyó una voz en su celular  
  
"Quien habla??" Hablo Hao  
  
"Te gustan las películas de Terror???" Respondio una Voz con eco por el teléfono  
  
"Si..por supuesto" Respondio Hao  
  
"Bien..." Dijo Kory  
  
"Muy bien..."Respondio Hao  
  
"......"  
  
-(cinco minutos después)  
  
"....."  
  
-(una hora después)  
  
"Y..que pasa allí. ¿como están???" Kory no sabia que decir  
  
"No pues." Tampoco Hao sabia que decir  
  
"Ya me canse..voy a entrar a la mansión.prepárate a tu muerte!!!!!!" Dijo Kory  
  
Kory entro rompiendo la ventana de la mansión traía la mascara blanca y un cuchillo en la mano, persiguió a Hao, hasta que este le dio un golpe que le  
quito la mascara}  
  
"Kory!!!!!!!" Dijo Hao  
  
"Hao!!!!!!!" Dijo Kory  
  
"Que fregados haces aquí??" Preguntaba Hao enojado  
  
"Misma pregunta..Transex.." Respondia Kory como siempre  
  
"Cállate.Soso" Respondio Hao  
  
LECTORES QUE NO LES GUSTAN LOS INSULTOS ABSTENGANSE DE LEER ESTO  
  
"Bobalicón"  
  
"Necio"  
  
"Estupido"  
  
"Engreído"  
  
"Caprichoso"  
  
"Payaso"  
  
"Inseguro de ti"  
  
"Enano rencoroso"  
  
"Flaco  
  
"Ojeroso"  
  
"Sin ilusiones"  
  
"Melindroso"  
  
"Boricueto"  
  
"Mórbido  
  
"Decrepito"  
  
"Diarreico"  
  
"Lúbrico"  
  
"Lujurioso"  
  
"Pornográfico"  
  
DEJEMOS A ESTOS LOCOS UN MOMENTO, AHORA, Había alguien que también  
intentaba acechar la casa era una joven algo.digámosle especial  
  
Algo especial??? Que te pasa.soy la mejor.soy única..soy la gran kasumi.como que algo.especial??  
  
Bueno, alguien muy.Especial...  
  
Muy especial que te crees que te pasa con eso?? Soy Kasumi, no soy especial.Soy Kasumi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ESTA BIEN!!!! LA JOVEN QUE QUERIA ENTRAR A LA MANSION ERA KASUMI!!!!  
SATISFECHA????  
  
"Si ^^" Respondio KASUMI  
  
ahora que estamos en paz, puedo decir que Kasumi trataba de entrar por...  
  
"Como son estos hijos de la chirrisquis, les dije que iba a ser mi NO- CUMPLEAÑOS, y no fueron a mi fiesta, hasta fue a Cepillin!!!, pero eso si, ya no los vuelvo invitar, y mientras voy a reclamarles porque no vinieron" Hablaba Kasumi mientras entraba a la casa  
  
Mientras tanto Kory y Hao  
  
"Lascivo"  
  
"Libinidoso"  
  
"obsceno" (derecho e izquierdo)  
  
"Vomitivo"  
  
"Asqueroso"  
  
"Flácido"  
  
"Copion"  
  
"Repetitivo"  
  
"Rapaz" (menos a los pelones)  
  
"Niguatero"  
  
"Retrueco"  
  
"Jetón"  
  
"Inocuo"  
  
"Inodoro"  
  
"Filibustero"  
  
"Talabartero"  
  
"Bisoño"  
  
"Pelón"  
  
"Peludo"  
  
"Tipludo"  
  
"Antropoide"  
  
"Simio"  
  
"Mico"  
  
EJEM..DEJEMOS DE NUEVO A ESTOS LOCOS Y CONTINUEMOS, PASEMOS A LO QUE PASO  
EN EL BOSQUE  
  
Podemos ver tres troncos huecos de donde provienen...  
  
"Creen que Yukiro nos encuentre aquí???" Preguntaba Saya  
  
"No lo se.hay viene!!!" Alarmo a todos Jearo  
  
"Nos va a ver."Afirmaba Saya  
  
"10 centavos a que no nos ve" Hablo Rikita  
  
"Esta bien" Cerro la apuesta Saya  
  
Yukiro paso por donde estábamos caminando y.se quedo un momento sin embargo se fue  
  
"Ganaste.toma" Hablo Saya y le mando 10 centavos de tronco a tronco  
  
"Gracias ^^" Agradeció Rika  
  
"Bueno.vamonos" Encamine a las 2 hacia la casa  
  
"No, espera, tengo una idea de cómo regresar a Yukiro a la normalidad" Respondio Merle  
  
"Y tu donde estabas Merle??" Pregunto Saya  
  
"Bueno yo.Miau!!!....no importa, escuchen el plan" Merle nos iba a dar su gran plan  
  
ESTE.LOS LECTORES QUIEREN OIR...  
  
"No, no lo van a oir.." Hablo Merle  
  
Y PORQUE NO???  
  
"Porque es secreto"Respondio Saya  
  
ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER..  
  
"Vas a participar en el LECTOR???" Pregunto Jearo  
  
BUENO.PUES.NO  
  
"Entonces..???" Pregunto Rika  
  
BUENO ES QUE..  
  
"Mira mucho ayuda el que no estorba."  
  
PERO YO...  
  
"Si, mejor vete de aquí."respondio Jearo  
  
BUENO..¡_¡ VEAMOS COMO ESTAN KORY Y HAO  
  
"Monotono"  
  
"Neandertal"  
  
"Cromagnon"  
  
"Gañan"  
  
"dañado"  
  
"Ñoño"  
  
"ñandú"  
  
"Añejo"  
  
"Lagañoso"  
  
"Gazmoño"  
  
"Gaznapiro"  
  
"Falaz"  
  
"Fraudulento"  
  
"Engañoso"  
  
"Corrupto"  
  
"Cain"  
  
"indigente"  
  
EJEM...VEAMOS MEJOR A KASUMI...  
  
"Bueno, pues esta casa se parece a la mia.solo que la mia no es de 2 pisos, no tiene puertas, ni ventanas, no tiene alfombra, no tiene tele, no tiene radio, no tiene alberca.pero es igualita a la mi" Presumia Kasumi de su casa  
  
"No has visto pasar un camello por aquí??" Preguntaba Shadi  
  
"Este..no" Respondia Kasumi  
  
"Gracias" Agradecio Shadi y se fue  
  
"Se oyen voces por alla, a lo mejor aya estan los hijos de la chirrisquis."Hablo Kasumi y fue para alla  
  
"Indigesto" Insultaba Kory  
  
"Indigno" Hablo Hao  
  
"Hola!!!!" Respondio Kasumi.  
  
Creen que estos locos le harian caso ¬_¬???  
  
"indecoroso" Respondio el insulto Kory  
  
"inculto" Hablo Hao  
  
"Este.quisiera." Trataba de hablar Kasumi  
  
"Mohoso" Hablo Kory  
  
"Mocoso" Respondio Hao  
  
"Disculpen..."Hablo Kasumi  
  
"Oriniento" Respondio kory  
  
"Enmohecido" Hablo Hao  
  
Un aura azul rodeo a Kasumi.fue a dar a una esquina..y..  
  
"Nadie me quiere...Todos me odian.mejor me como un gusanito." Hablo Kasumi  
  
MEJOR VEAMOS EL GRAN PLAN DE MERLE.SI ES QUE ME DEJAN  
  
"Muy bien.el plan esta listo.todos a sus pues..OTRA VEZ TU??"  
  
"BUENO.PUES NOS PREGUNTABAMOS.CUAL FUE EL PLAN???  
  
"El plan..se los diremos en el siguiente capitulo" MUjajajaja  
  
SIENTO ACABAR EL FIC.PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN...EL SIGUIENTE VA A SER MEJOR  
  
SEE YAA!!! 


End file.
